


Thursday the 14th

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [30]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know where this fic is going, I'm at its mercy, Karedevil Squad Valentine's Day 2019, No Angst, There has already been more angst than I can deal with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Foggy helps Matt to plan a date for Thursday the 14th.





	Thursday the 14th

“What do you mean you have nothing prepared for Valentine’s?” Foggy repeated not believing what he had just heard. “It’s next week. It needs some planning, man.”

“Foggy, we haven’t been dating that long and she’s not exactly the romantic type.”

“First, you don’t really know that, and second, I’m not saying you should buy her a diamond ring and fill the place with aromatic candles and rose petals—“

“Wait. Is that what _you_ are doing?” Matt asked knowing his friend was probably up to something that included an engagement ring. 

Foggy ignored him and continued talking. 

“—but there must be something you can do, something she would like, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know. She hasn’t even mentioned it.”

“Have _you?_

“And I’ve never really celebrated Valentine’s before, so....”

Foggy’s deadpan incredulous face made Matt laugh even though he could not see him. 

“Think about it. I never dated anyone that long.”

“You’re right. Then, my young padawan, show you the way I must.”

Matt smiled knowing his friend would do his best to make sure they would never forget that Valentine’s Day. 

“I’m not good at this kind of stuff, Foggy.”

“Oh, but I am.”

Matt shook his head and smiled. 

“So you’re going to…?”

“Prepare something for you both.”

“Right. And I…?”

“Just have to play along,” Foggy answered ending the conversation as he headed outside to make a phone call. 

Matt sighed. He knew he could trust him with anything, but maybe Karen would not be happy with Foggy organising it, maybe this Valentine’s thing was something he should do himself. If only he knew how. 

“Ok. It’s all arranged,” Foggy announced when he came back inside.

“What’s arranged? I wasn’t able to hear much with all the—”

“And what’s the fun in telling you, man?”

The look Matt gave him made him change his mind. 

“Ok, ok. You’ll be using my plan B.”

“Which means?”

“Which means my plan A is working and hopefully Marci will say yes in that fancy restaurant she loves that happens to have a — Oh! You mean plan B? Right. So the thing is…”

And Foggy explained it all to Matt just before Karen entered the office. 

***

He did not tell her about the plan that day, or the day after, or even the day after that. He was not sure if she would be interested in labelling their relationship with a Valentine’s plan after having been dating only for a few weeks. The whole situation was making him feel uncomfortable and Foggy’s enthusiasm was not helping. But then it was Sunday morning, they had just woken up in Matt’s bed as tangled as it was humanly possible to be and she started talking about what they could do _on Thursday_. Those were her exact words: _on Thursday_. 

“I was thinking maybe you could stay in so we could spend the evening and night together,” she suggested as he untangled himself to move on top of her. 

“ _On Thursday_ , right?” He asked smiling against her neck, caressing it with his lips and the tip of his tongue. 

He could feel her biting her lower lip to hide her smile. She mumbled an affirmative sound and moved her head to give him a better access. 

“Why not Friday or maybe Saturday?” He insisted enjoying the little moans she was letting out as his right hand was slowly moving down her body. 

“You damn well know why,” was all she managed to say before she moved to crash her mouth into his. 

It took them a while to go back to the conversation. 

***

“So what exactly are you suggesting?” Matt asked her taking a sip of some freshly brewed coffee trying to hide what was in his mind. 

“Stop the teasing, Matt. I may not be able to hear your heartbeat, but I know when you’re hiding something.”

“Especially if Foggy is involved?” He asked laughing. 

“Even if he wasn’t,” she laughed too, “I’d know.”

“Are you sure you want me to spoil the surprise? It’s not a big deal anyway and—” 

He laughed as she nodded enthusiastically, eyes wide open. She certainly was not the most restrained and patient person. 

“Ok, fine. Foggy arranged it so that we could spend a few days at his aunt’s cottage upstate.”

Her broad smile got him grinning immediately. 

“That’s awesome,” she exclaimed clapping her hands and then reaching for his to take them in hers. “A few days just for ourselves sounds— perfect.”

“I must warn you he’s sent a care package and hasn’t told me what’s inside. So I can’t be blamed for that,” Matt added laughing.

“Well, that can be—” 

“Interesting?” He asked.

“To say the least,” she added laughing and nodding.

“I’m glad you’re ok with this,” he confessed with real concern, “I wasn’t sure if you’d think I was pushing it too hard.”

“Are you kidding me? I couldn’t think of a better way to spend our— do I need to keep saying _Thursday_ or is it ok if I go ahead and say _Valentine’s Day?"_ She asked laughing. 

“I guess—” He said tilting his head, pretending he was really thinking about it. “I guess _Valentine’s Day_ is quite fitting. Don’t you think?”

She nodded beamingly.

“And won’t you get bored?” He asked. “I’m sure the closest village won’t have much to offer.” 

She smiled remembering he had never been that far from Hell’s Kitchen. 

“It’ll be nice to get away from all this noise for a few days. I promise. And you’ll feel so relieved that you’ll wonder if you really want to come back.” 

He sighed and smiled. 

“Besides—” She added getting up to sit straddling him. “There’re many things we can do there, you know?”

“Things like...?” 

“Like the ones we just did?” She said running a hand through his hair and brushing her lips with his. “And many, many more.”

***

All the watches at the office seemed to be working in slow motion that week. Whenever any of them checked the time there was some sign of complaint and frustration followed by a joint nod. Time definitely goes by more slowly when all you want is to see it fly. 

Foggy was a bundle of nerves. Once he had admitted he was going to propose _again and for real this time_ , that was all he could talk about. Matt and Karen would listen to him, calm him down, offer some advice and take advantage of how their friend’s enthusiasm was helping them deal with theirs. Both of them spent that week thinking about the days they were going to spend together, hidden from the whole world. 

And finally, it was Thursday morning. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Foggy announced with a broad smile when he entered the office. “I hope you two managed to get your part of the paperwork done. I’d really love to leave this place by lunch time.”

“We did.” Matt and Karen said in unison. 

“That’s the spirit. You two have to hit the road and I have arrangements to make, so let’s get it all done so we can get the hell out of here!”

“Yes!” Karen said raising her fists in the air on her way to her desk to fetch several folders and a pile of papers.

Matt would never get tired of her never ending passion. 

If it were for them, they would have declared that day a national holiday. Just like when Foggy had stated that _that Friday_ nobody was going to work because it had been declared _a celebration day_ and both Matt and Karen had immediately agreed. 

“Come on, let’s have a look at Ms. Bell’s case and see if we can avoid a trial.”

“Sure. Let’s do that. And then—”

“Then we’re done here!” Karen was quick to add.

It took them a bit longer than they had expected, but as soon as they finished their work over a bowl of noodles and some spring rolls, Matt and Karen wished Foggy the best of luck and went towards her apartment to get their bags and the food and drinks they had bought the day before. The sun was still shining when they got in the car to leave Hell’s Kitchen, heading towards the long weekend they were unable to stop thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be just another oneshot, but I guess it went out of hand. So there will be more chapters, hopefully one of these days...


End file.
